Will History Repeat Itself
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: Edward leaves in NM, Bella has child. EJ bella daughter falls for a vampire called Neo. He leaves and the pain he caused is able to turn half vamp EJ into full vamp like her mom and unknown dad. What happens when Neo and Cullens go to the Swans school?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT SAGA**

**Emmett: No you don't**

**Me: Can i own the word Saga?**

**Emmett: No you can have a hug though * HUGS ***

**Me: YAY**

**In english. I do not own anything apart from EJ and Benny and Alex and Neo.**

* * *

EJ (POV)

He left. Hes gone. Why does this happen? He left like my dad did to my mom. What is it with vampires? Do they get a kick out of leaving the Swan girls heart broken? Tears ran down my face are i watched the wind blowing in the trees. I was in the meadow were Neo and i first kissed. My guiter in my hand. I started to sing

_**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**_

**Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

**So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget**

**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all**

**And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us**

As the last word was sung a pair of cold arms were around me. I looked up to see my mom looking so sad. She knew. She picked me up and ran me home. She set e on the sofa and got me a drink. As i drank my water she looked at me with sympathy and i couldn't take it. I broke down were i was. Mom kept mumbling that it would be ok and i snapped.

' OK? IT WILL NEVER BE OK!!! I LOVED HIM AND HE LEFT ME! YOU KNOW IT WON'T BECAUSE YOUR STILL BROKEN ABOUT DAD' i screamed. My mom jumed up and whispered.

' Your right. I'm sorry. I should never have let you be with Neo. I should have none it would end like this. I guess the swan girls arn't ment to find love.'

' I'm sorry mom but it hurts so much i cant breath.' i gripped my chest were the big hole was. Were my heart used to was so sore like someone had put salt on a wound but instead of cleaning it gave an infeaction. My love for Neo was a wast. I can't even think of my best friend, his sister, or the rest of his family. I want to die.

' I know darling, i know.' mom chanted. But i got burning pain shooting through my body.

' MOM' i screamed. moms face was paniced. the burning was unbearable i begged her to kill me. I even used her name.

' ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! KILL ME NOW' i screamed in agony. it when on like this for three days. Then the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and it was like i was blind before. I could see everything. The dust mots in the air. I could smell everything. I could hear alot more the i did before. My mom came intoo the room. She told me that i had changed into a vampire, like she has, because of the pain. It brang out my dads side in me and turn me.

* * *

Its been 150 years since that day. The pain is still there. Its getting werse every day. Mom called up the stairs.

' C'mon darling we're gunna be late for school'

ahh, the downside to imortality and being 16 forever. You have to go to school to stop everyone getting suspitios. Mom has to go to. Shes stuck at 18. Haha. I put on my shooking red skinny jeans. My dracula bite me top. black flats (shoes). My favourite blue hoody. My bronze hair was in a side pony tail. Cheery red lipstick, Black mascara, yellow eye shadow, black eyeliner. I ran to the banister by the stairs and slide down. By now i was very god at acting happy. My mom wasn't fulled by the rest of the coven were. Alex loved to take me shopping, Benny was the one i could talk to. But he thinks im better now. Hes like a brother to me but he keeps hoping for more.

' Hello beautiful.' Mom said in the lounge. Everyone was there. Benny stood up. He was changed at18, but hes 908 years old so hes the leader of the coven. Benny walked over to me and gave me a hug like every morning.

' Okay are we going to school?' i asked. We all went out to pick our cars. Or moterbikes in my case. Benny doesn't like the idea of e on a moterbike. We arrived at school in two miniutes. But i caght a new scent and went riged. Benny saw and was at my side.

' Benny use your power. Whats that smell?' isaid. Benny had the power to smell somthing and know everything about it. He went stiff.

' Benny what is it?' my mom asked.

' nothing. EJ i need to talk to your mother are you ok with that?' Benny asked.

' Ummm why wouldn't i be?' i replied confused.

' umm right' and he and mom wlked away. I had free piriod first so i went to the music block and played my new song on the peino to my self. no-one was around.

_**Please dont escape**_

_**This is not a time to cry**_

_**I'm in a world now**_

_**Were angels fill my skys**_

_**An my heart is with you**_

_**Were ever you will be**_

_**Keeping you safe**_

_**Close you eyes and you'll find me **_

_**Cause you are my reasn to smile**_

_**I just want to hold you for a while**_

_**But heavens waiting for me**_

_**As it does for us all**_

_**And i have to go now **_

_**With the angles that call**_

_**Causehevens waiting forme**_

_**Im leaving here standing tall**_

_**But i have t go now **_

_**No more tears need to fall**_

_**Heaven waits foooor me**_

_**Its never to late to mend a broken heart**_

_**With love as the healer**_

_**You'll never be apart**_

_**To many words**_

_**Will break the brige of peace**_

_**Remember the truth**_

_**You know the wonders will never scece**_

_**You took my hand and made my life complete**_

_**You made my world the perfect place to be**_

_**But heavens waiting for me**_

_**As it waits for us all**_

_**And i have to go now**_

_**With the angels that call**_

_**Heavens waiting for me**_

_**As i leave standing tall**_

_**You know that i have to go now **_

_**With the angels that call**_

_**Heaven waits for **_

_**Me**_

' Wow.' said a voice. I looked up to see a pixie like girl, she could pass as a model. She had short hair that was black and spikes out at all angles

' Oh, im sorry. Am i in your way...' i was thinking of somthing to call her.

' Alice' she smiled. She was a vampire. Her eyes were topaz. She was a veggie vamp like my coven. ' Whats you name?' she asked.

' EJ' i replied.

' What does that stand for?' she quizzed me.

' Ellie Jean.' alice smiled.

' Umm nice to meet you but i have to go' I rushed to the door. Then she asked.

' Are you a vampire?'

I turned slowly.

' Yes. Why?'

' Because you have green eyes.' she stated.

' Because i was orn half vampire. But i went through sothing painful and still am that brung my vampire side out so now im full.' i finished. and rushed ou the door. Benny was outside. His face unhappy.

' Your still hurting arn't you?' he asked softly. I nodded. Benny took my hand and lead me to biolagy. I sat in my seat next to Benny. Then the last person i wanted to see came into the room. Neo. He was one of the new kids like that girl. Alice. Benny let out a growl to low for human ears but Neo heard he looked at Benny and then to me. His eyes widened. He walked to his seat. It was behind me. Benny pulled his chair next to mine and put his arm around my waist.

' Don't worry. He won't hurt you again' Benny reasured me

* * *

**Did ya like it???**

**Hope you did. Thanx to my uncle ashley bruce who let me use his song 'Heavens Waiting For me'**

**Love y'all**

**Sasha Lorraine**


	2. Chapter 2: SHOCKING TRUTH

_' don't worry, he won't hurt you again' benny reasured me._

The was another growl. It was Neo from behind me. I turned and looked himin the eye. His eyes resembled years of pain. My eyes were the same, if not worse. I turned back to Benny. He was grlaring at Neo.

' Benny, I can't do this im sorry.' my voice shook. Benny asked the teacher if we could be exused. When we were out in the empty hall way i leaned on Benny.

' Benny? would you leave me?' i whispered. Benny looked down at me.

' Never. I'll be what ever you want be o be. A friend, a brother or a lover' he made me laugh when he said the last part. He wiggled his eyebrows. As we walked down the hall we saw mom leaning on Alex. Talking. Mom looked like i felt. I ran to her.

' Mom whats the matter?' I asked. Then i put it together. Alice was the name of my dads 'sister'. Neo must have joined their coven. Mom looked me in the eyes. She realised my green eyes had turned coal black. Out side a storm was emerging. She looked paniced.

' EJ, calm down.' She ordersd. But the rage was building up and all i could say was.

' There here. There all here.' my fists clenchedand my hair also turned black. the storm i was creating turned into a huracain. My fists were on fire.

' Back off, i don't wanna hurt you' i hissed. mom and alex backed away but benny stayed. So i ran out in to the forest. My family followed. Along with the now alert cullens. I stood in the midle of mine and Neos the rest caught up theystood around the edge. Neo looked around. Worry eched on his face. He spoke up.

' Calm down, EJ.' his soothing voice only fueled my anger. The hurrecain got worse. I shouted back at him.

' WHY? ITS NOT LIKE YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS? YOU JUST WANNA STAY ALIVE TO BREAK SOME MORE HEARTS' his face crumpled in pain. My energy was decreasing. I swayed to and fro. The hurricain stopped and disappeared. Then it went black.

* * *

Neo (POV)

I left her. Broken. How could i do that? She is the love of my existance. I can't believe it. If i could kill my self i would. But i can't. I was walking around the seatle forest when they came out of nowhere. 7 vampires. They were veggie like me. They just stared. One had bronze hair like EJ. He looked so much like her it was unbelievable. The rest didn't remindme of her and the pain i caused. A blond man in a docters uniform spoke.

' Hello, im Carlisle, this is my wife Esme' he guestured to a strawberry blond woman at his side.' This is my son edward.' he pointed at the one that reminded me of EJ. ' This is alice and her husbind Jasper' Alice was small and pixie like. jasper ws tall and looked understanding.' This is rose and her husbind emmet' Rose looked pretty, but not beautiful. EJ was beautiful. Emmet was muscular.

' I'm Neo.' i said in a dead voice hat took them all by suprise apart from Alice and Edward and Jasper.

'Nice to meet you Neo. You see alice here can see the futcher. And she saw you joining our coven,' Carlisle said.

' Okay, i'll join if you want' I sighed. Alice sqealed.

' Come to our place with us and you can tell us about yourself' she gushed.

We all ran at inhuman speed to the cullens house. Then sat down and talked

' So... have you got a mate?' Alice asked, Edward kicked her.

' You don't have to answer that' he said in the same dead tone as mine.

' What?? You get to read hi thoughts and i don't get to ask a question!' Alice moaned.

' Don't worry. I have afeeling that Edward and i have somthing in commen' I said.

' Like what?' Emmet asked.

' We both left the humans we loved. am i right edward?' i asked.

' Yes Neo, you are right' Edward said. Everyone gasped. Obvously Edward never talks about it

* * *

It has been 150 years since i joined the cullens and we were starting a new school again. EJ would be dead now. Even if she was half vampire. Because humans die and she was half human.

' NEO, GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM WELL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL' alice shouted.

' GOD ALICE YOU DONT NEED TO SHOUT I COULD HEAR YOU IF YOU WHISPERED' i yelled back in a dead tone. I ran to the garage and got in my car. it was a lambo. We were in school within minuites. alice jumped out of her car and ran in to the musicblock. Whilst me and Edward got everyone scheudles. We walked into recption. Behind the desk was a woman. She gasped at our beauty.

' Hello, we are the cullens. We're new here.' Edward said smoothly.

' Oh docter Carlsile cullens family. Hang on' She went to the computer and printed our scheduls. ' Here you go. Have a nice day' she smiled.

as i walked in to biology i heard a growl. I looked up to see a black haired vampire. The leader of the other coven carlisle told us about. Apparently there is a girl init that the voltori are after. And we should pay her respevt because he is more powerful than all vampires put together. Then i looked at the vampire girl beside him. She looked at me with pain clear on her face. It was EJ. She had become a vampire. The teacher place me in a seat behinded her. The man moved his chair closer to her and put his arm around her waist. I was truly jealous.

' Don't worry, he won't hurt you' the man reasured her, I growled. I only left to keep her safe.

EJ looked at me. the pain in her eyes were worse than mine. What had i done to her?. She turned to the man.

' Benny, i cant do this sorry.' she said. Benny asked if they could be exused. I could still hear them in the hall.

' Benny? Would you leave me?' She asked. This made my pain worse.

' Never. I'll be what ever you want be o be. A friend, a brother or a lover' I growled at the last part, but EJ laughed. Then there was sounds of running. EJ spoke.

' Mm, whats the matter?' She asked then the was a sound of thunder. Every student ran to the window. A hurrican was forming.

' EJ calm down.' EJ's mom ordered in the hall. So it was EJ. EJ is the most powerful vampire. I was frozen in shock. All EJ could say.. or hiss was.

' There here. There all here. She obvously new the cullens. An hated them, She also hated me.

' Back off, i don't wanna hurt you' she hissed again. Someone stayed next to her so she ran. I ran out f the class to find my family. When i got them i said.

' EJ, EJ is a vampire. She saw me and knows who you are. She hates us all. Shes the one causing this. Shes the most powerful vampire.' As soon as the words were out we we're following her coven. Who where chasng EJ. When we caught up with her she was in the middle of a meadow. Not any meadow. The meadow i promised i loved her in. She was lookign at us. Her eyes blacker than night, her hair also black. Her hands on fire. Black fire. I spoke trying to calm her.

' Calm down, EJ.' but it only made her angryer.

' WHY? ITS NOT LIKE YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS? YOU JUST WANNA STAY ALIVE TO BREAK SOME MORE HEARTS' My face crupled. then she was swaying and she fell to the ground.


End file.
